The present invention generally relates to a composition made up of a variety of vitamins, extracts, organic matter and lipoproteins. More specifically, the invention is a composition that helps protect a user against the negative effects from alcohol consumption.
It is an object of the invention to provide a composition to help protect a person from liver damage from alcohol consumption.
What is really needed is a composition that can be conveniently taken that can protect a person from liver damage as a result of long term alcohol consumption.